


Sunbed

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: A little addition to the scene where Nick's sunbed is found, and an additional scene.





	Sunbed

**Author's Note:**

> Sunbed
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1996
> 
>  
> 
> This quicky takes place after things settle down after Killer Instinct.
> 
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Schanke had dropped by Nick's place because something had been bothering him.

"Schank, what brings you by?" 

"With things so hectic recently there was one question I never got to ask." 

Nick panicked slightly, but forced it down, hoping it was some innocent question. "Yes?" 

"If you're allergic to the sun, why do you have a sunbed?" 

"It's to try and raise my tolerance level. I'm up to five whole minutes." 

"That makes sense. Boy, you are sensitive aren't you. It must've been hard growing up that way." 

"It was. Luckily I had a few friends who understood so I got to play at night. Any other questions?" Nick asked curiously yet light heartedly. 

"No. Thanks for answering them." 

  

The next night at work Schanke answered Jones' question about the sunbed. He told him that Nick's sunbed was to help him build a tolerance for the sun. The question had been floating around the squadroom since they found it during the search of Nick's loft. 

the end 


End file.
